


all you're dreaming of

by hovhi



Series: Stickvin shit [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovhi/pseuds/hovhi
Summary: After Henry awakens from a bad dream, he calls Charles to keep him company. Of course, the two have feelings for each other that they both try to hide, but when they find out the truth of a fuzzy memory from a few weeks prior, they wonder if hiding is the best option. Charles seeks the advice of his older sister Lilith, and Henry seeks advice from his friend Ellie.Or, Henry and Charles do big gay after a bad dream.Additional Info- Charles has an older sister named Lilith- Charles lives with his sister and her friend, Tara- Henry and Ellie share an apartment- Follows the Triple Threat ending
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin & Charles Calvin, Stickvin - Relationship
Series: Stickvin shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182710
Kudos: 6





	all you're dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

> inspired loosely by [ "all you're dreaming of" by Liam Gallagher ] (by that I mean that's what originally gave me the idea, but then the story spun super far away. Anyway it's a really sweet song and you should listen to it regardless.)
> 
> This work will have some suggestive themes. Of course, there will be no actual smut, however, there will be makeout scenes and characters undressing at points. (nothing more than a shirt, usually. If it ever goes beyond I will put a warning on the chapter.)
> 
> * - dream  
> = - flashback  
> ! - change of pov, same time  
> ~ - rewind  
> => \- beginning  
> <= - end
> 
> Do not republish this work on any platforms. You are welcome to share the story with friends but do not copy and paste or re-write the entire thing.

[ Word count ] - [ 2,693 ]  
[ Character count ] - [ 12,443 ]  
[ Estimated reading time ] - [ ~ 15 miunutes ]

Crash! Henry quickly looked up from the ground to look at the source of the loud sound. He watched as the familiar green helicopter finished collapsing into the ground. Henry’s eyes opened with shock and panic, and he quickly ran over as the fighting ensued around him. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, the mission was going great until Henry made that stupid mistake. He hadn’t seen this event’s other timelines like he did the others, so he hadn’t known what to do. His legs ached as he collapsed by the rubble of what was left, digging through it to find his friend. He soon spotted his red headphones on the ground with Henry’s friend trapped under the metal a few feet away. Henry scrambled towards him, digging him out and pulling him away from the crash. “Charles,” He choked out quietly, cradling his friend in his arms. Charles opened his eyes weakly, smiling as he saw Henry. He tried to speak, but only let out a cough instead. Henry hushed him, holding him in a tight embrace that Charles did his best to return. Henry slowly let go and laid Charles down, “Stay here, okay? Just rest for a minute, I’ll be right back.” Henry gently brushed Charles' cheek before standing up and locating the General with a quick scan, “General!” There was no response from the man as he continued fighting off the attackers. On each of their heads laid a tophat of some colour. Henry, looking away from the General scanned for a medic of some kind, but his eyes instead met with a figure a few feet from him. He wore a tophat as well as the other attackers, although he had a golden dollar-symbol on it. Henry’s eyes widened, he recognized the figure all too well. Just as their eyes met, everything around them froze. The figure’s black cape trailed behind him as he walked up to Henry, an unamused expression present on his face.  
“Hello,” His voice sounded as he stopped in front of Henry, who quickly felt tense.  
“What do you want?” Henry demanded from the figure, who stood at the exact same height as him, other than the tophat.  
“Well you’re invading my timeline, so I want you gone,” the other responded, grabbing Henry roughly.  
“I don’t even know how I got here! Just- let me find a way back to my timeline and I’ll leave you be.” Henry pleaded as he tried to free himself from the figure’s grasp to no avail. He was stronger than Henry was.  
“Look around, Henry! The world is falling apart! This isn’t how this timeline is supposed to end, but it is because of you! Look at Charles! He’s dying because you’re here!” The figure yelled as he motioned towards the still Charles laying on the floor.  
“Why do you care about Charles? You betrayed him,” Henry reminded the figure, who only laughed sadly in response, letting Henry go.  
The figure watched as Henry scrambled back to Charles’ side, “And why do you care about him? He isn’t yours.”  
“It’s still hard watching him die..” Henry said softly.  
“Exactly. I’ve seen the other timelines just as you have, I know how your world plays out. I care about Charles just as much as you do, even if I can’t express it without breaking the timeline. So, Henry, my advice; stay out of other timeline’s business. You’re just going to throw everything off,” The figure growled, “Now I have to go and reset back to before you got here, or else everything’s ruined.”  
Henry held Charles’ hand, opening his eyes again to speak gently, “Henry? What,” he coughed, “are you doing here?”  
“Charles,” Henry whispered quietly, the figure placing his hand on Henry’s shoulder as Henry continued, “I’m sorry, You’ll be okay, I promise.”  
Charles coughed again, and his grip on Henry loosened. The figure looked away and Henry shut his eyes tightly.  
“Time to go,” the figure demanded, “before things get worse.” Henry let go of Charles, standing up and wiping the tears from his eyes, “I’ll reset things, don’t worry.”  
“Aim for the good ending, alright Henry?” Henry said to the figure as he nodded a goodbye.  
With that, Henry opened his eyes to the familiar ceiling of his apartment. He would never be used to entering other timelines, no matter how many times he did it. Seeing what he could have become almost always tore him apart inside. Rather, seeing Charles die over and over, was something that always made Henry feel helpless. He felt like no matter what he did in the other timelines, Charles somehow wound up dead. Henry was happy that at least in this one that Charles was alright.  
Henry paused, was he? He quickly sat up, reaching for his phone that rested on the nightstand beside his bed, quickly unlocking it and calling Charles.

[ * ] <=

Charles’ attention was quickly pulled away from his computer by his phone ringing. Expecting it to be a spam caller, (because who else would be calling him at 2 am?) he frowned as he lifted it up, only to see a familiar name, and soon smiling instead.  
“Hey, Henry! How are you, bud?” After a long moment of silence, Charles called out again, “Henry?”  
“Sorry,” Henry replied, his voice was shaky, “Are you okay?”  
Charles stood up from his bed, “Yeah, I’m alright. What’s going on?”  
“I had another nightmare,” Henry explained quietly.  
Charles slipping on some socks as he continued talking, “Want to talk about it?”  
Henry sighed gently, “Yeah, it… you died again. We were on a mission and you crashed. I tried to save you but then I saw myself. I was wearing a top hat and a cape and I was talking to myself about timelines and then the other me said that I messed things up and you were dying and-”  
Charles interrupted, “Woah, Henry, slow down? What?” He now had shoes on as well and had grabbed his coat off of the wall, slipping it on.  
“I watched you die, Charles. Again.” Henry said sternly.  
“Oh… Do… Do you want me to come over?” Charles asked empathetically.  
Henry paused for a moment before quietly responding, “Please, I don’t want to be alone right now.”  
“Is Ellie not there?” Charles asked as he grabbed his keys, putting them in his pants pocket, as well as his wallet in case.  
“No, she’s at her brother’s house,” Henry replied, sighing gently.  
“Okay, I’ll be over soon, just hang on tight, alright?” Charles opened his bedroom door, hearing a soft hum in response just before the call ended. Charles stopped by the door, grabbing his car keys from his pocket before opening the door only to hear a voice call from behind him.  
“Where are you going?” Charles froze, before turning to meet who had just spoken.  
“Hey Lilith, I have to go, sorry.” He turned to leave but the girl quickly grabbed his wrist.  
“Where?” Lilith demanded.  
Charles was used to this. Lilith was overprotective and made sure she knew where Charles was 24/7.  
“Henry’s, he needs my help,” Charles replied, pulling his hand away from his sister.  
“Henry? Charlie~” She cooed gently, but Charles only held an unamused expression.  
“It’s not like that, he had a bad dream and he doesn’t want to be alone,” Charles said as he rolled his eyes, stepping outside. “I’ll be back,” he said before shutting the door. He unlocked his car and quickly got inside, pulling away from the house he resided in.  
He drove the familiar route to Henry and Ellie’s shared apartment, soon pulling into a parking stall and making his way up to the room. He had been here so many times that it almost felt like a second home. He knocked on the door, and almost immediately it was opened to reveal Henry, a blanket wrapped around his torso.  
“Hey bud,” Charles said quietly, having to look slightly down to meet Henry’s eyes. They were similar in height, though Charles was remotely taller. Underneath Henry’s blanket, Charles noticed a familiar dark blue sweater that Henry liked to wear often. It was one that Charles had gifted him. Charles smiled softly as Henry opened the door to let Charles in. Once inside, Charles took off his shoes and coat before turning to Henry, “You doing alright?”  
Henry nodded, pulling Charles into a hug after having shut the door. Charles couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as he held Henry in turn, “Hey now, it’ll be okay. Why don’t you sit down, can I get you anything?” Henry was silent, shaking his head as he pulled from the hug. He softly took Charles’ hand in his own, slowly walking towards the couch before sitting down, Charles joining him within moments. When they were both seated and comfortable, Henry on the corner of the couch with Charles beside him rubbing his back, the taller of the two spoke up gently, “Do you wanna talk or just sit here?” He spoke gently, offering both as equal options, one no better than the other.  
Henry looked up at Charles with a gentle smile, “I’d rather talk, thank you. And- thank you for being here, Charles.”  
Charles smiled widely in return, “Of course! What are friends for?” He was rubbing small circles into Henry’s back, trying to bring him any comfort he could. Without warning, Henry shifted to lay his head on Charles’s shoulder, which caused the taller to laugh gently. He could tell Henry was tired, he just wished he could help.  
“I was in another timeline again. Do You know how I get those dreams that show me different outcomes? Yeah. I… I was a Toppat in that one.” Henry paused to let out a sigh, and Charles grimaced at the mere thought of Henry being a Toppat. Henry continued, “there was this big war between the Government and Toppats, and in the midst of it your helicopter crashed, you got trapped under some metal so I came to save you. That’s when I ran into the alternate version of myself. He told me to stay out of things because I was only screwing things up and then… then I tried to at least save you before I left but,” Henry stopped to clear his throat, trying his best to keep himself from crying at the mere memory, “but then you died… in my arms.”  
Henry’s grip on Charles tightened, and soon he couldn’t fight the tears back anymore. “I’m always so scared that someone down the road I’ll be the one to fuck things up and then this timeline will become a bad one,” Henry admitted through a shaky sigh.  
Charles wasn’t sure what to say, he never understood the timeline thing, and his usual dismissal of ‘it's just a dream,’ doesn’t work in this scenario. “Well, we won’t let that happen. We’ll both fight to make this one the best it can possibly be!” Charles encouraged Henry, his go-to optimistic personality shining through. Henry smiled gently, shutting his eyes as he let his body loosen up from its taught and tense posture.  
“You,” Henry yawned, interrupting his sentence, “never fail to cheer me up.” He chuckled gently and Charles couldn’t help but smile widely. He was naturally good at making others happy. He wrapped his arms around Henry, who soon reciprocated the hug. “I should probably head back to bed,” Henry admitted solemnly.  
Charles slowly stood up, “Let’s get you to bed then, you could certainly use the sleep.” He helped Henry stand and slowly lead him back to his bedroom, helping Henry to bed. He turned off the lamp on the nightstand and turned to leave before Henry gently grabbed his wrist. COnfused, Charles turned back to face Henry, who looked at him with sad and scared eyes.  
“Could you stay?” Henry asked quietly, quickly adding on when he noticed the surprise on Charles’s face, “In case I have another nightmare.”  
Charles smiled softly, “Sure,” the response caused Henry to shift over, making room for Charles. Once laying down, Charles suddenly felt the lack of sleep from the past few days take over. Henry rolled over to face him, but Charles remained facing the ceiling as he tried to keep his eyes open. He wanted to be awake in case Henry woke up. Within moments, however, he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

=> [ * ]  
Charles was there again. Pressed against the couch cushion as a figure pinned him down, kissing on his skin gently. Tingles were running through Charles’s entire body, drowning out the volume of the people around them, cheering and talking over the loud music.  
Charles didn’t know what he wanted. Part of him wanted him off, but the alcohol in his system kept him from fighting back. Did he really want this? He couldn’t decide. He didn’t want to say no, though, he didn’t want to push him away over a stupid kiss. The person on top of him lifted their head to be face to face with Charles's, a smirk present on their face. Charles gave in, he knew he shouldn’t, they were absolutely drunk and he himself was buzzed. In the heat of the moment, however, he let his impulses take over. His hands found themselves placed on their hips, and soon lips were met with his. A loud cheer. He didn’t care if people were watching right now.  
The kiss soon got more and more heated with each break and reconnect of their lips. When it was finally broken and the two sat up, Charles figuring it was finished, that’s when the figure started lifting his shirt. He didn’t want to stop them, his body forcing him to let it happen until a familiar voice called to him and the figure he had just been making out with, “Alright, that’s enough you two.” Lilith, always there to ruin the fun. She gently pulled the figure of Charles and then helped Charles to stand. The crowd that had gathered began booing, but Lilith just flipped them off as she dragged Charles outside. Everything was a blur to him, he hadn’t even realized what had happened until he was sitting outside, a cup of water in his hand.  
Lilith sat down beside him, “So, what was that about?”  
Charles paused before his entire face turned red, and he set his cup down to hide his face in his hands. This only caused Lilith to laugh, but Charles spoke anyway, “I don’t even know, it all happened so fast and I- thank you. I don’t think I could’ve stopped myself if things started going too far.”  
“Lesson learned, don’t let you near hot guys while you’re drinking,” Lilith laughed, causing Charles to groan. “Please tell me you at least knew his name.”  
Charles paused, causing Lilith to frown, “You’re kidding me, right?”  
Charles soon spoke up, “No, no, I do know his name. I actually know him quite well, we’re…” he paused, “we’re friends. I just wasn't thinking and neither was he and ohmygodwekissed-” The realization of what truly happened was quickly catching up to him, and the dread was kicking in full gear.  
“Well, what’s his name then?” Lilith asked, excited to hear anything about Charles’s life since he didn't speak about himself much.

[ * ] <=

Henry stared at Charles's sleeping body, noticing the prominent blush on his face. Henry couldn’t help but smile, curious as to what Charles may be dreaming about. Henry was able to catch a few more hours of sleep but was awoken by a car honking in the parking lot to the apartment building. He was always a light sleeper. He had just woken up and was planning on checking on Charles before falling back asleep. Charles, being fast asleep, seemed so peaceful and calm, yet his expression held one of embarrassment and guilt. Henry smiled, leaning down to give Charles a gentle kiss on the forehead, before shifting to lay against his chest, matching his breathing to his sleeping friends’ and soon returning to the world of slumber himself.

Chapter End.


End file.
